Amer avec un i devient aimer
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écris avec Kalika-ma pour le concours N 8 de DAM ADDICT LEMMON  Quand le destin changes la donne et que les peur sont surmontées par les sentiments


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

**Titre : ****Amer avec un i devient Aimer !**

**Personnages : Bella et Edward.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_**En exclusivité dans le Forks News nous vous laissons découvrir un extrait de l'autobiographie de Bella Swan. Cette jeune femme née dans notre charmante ville et comme vous le savez l'auteur de nombreux bestsellers au niveau mondial. Et nous la remercions de nous avoir accordé sa confiance et le privilège de publier sa prose.**_

« Moi Marie Isabella Swan déclare venu le moment de ma vengeance sur la vie. Le vilain petit canard a laissé place au beau cygne que je suis devenue par la force des choses. Mais ça n'a pas été sans y avoir laissé des plumes et cela on allait me le payer.

Il était vrai que la nature ne m'avait pas épargnée, entre ma surcharge pondérale, la proéminence de ma mâchoire et ma vue qui n'avait de cesse de dégringoler, je n'étais pas attirante du tout. Mais entre enfant on ne se fait pas de cadeau et j'en avais fait les frais.

Recluse dans ma chambre passant des heures entières à pleurer, évitant les miroirs m'isolant dans ma bulle studieuse seul et unique échappatoire, personne ne m'approchait à moins de vouloir se moquer de ma personne ou me faire du mal. Tous me haïssaient, pourtant moi aussi j'avais envi des mêmes choses qu'eux, avoir des amis, sortir, vivre. Une seule personne m'adressait la parole de temps en temps mais craignant que ce soit pour mieux me blesser je préférais l'éviter bien qu'il m'attirait énormément, parfois je rêvais que nous marchions main dans la main.

Mais cela était impossible, il était inaccessible pour le monstre que j'étais. En sa compagnie j'étais bien. Le son de sa voix me transportait vers une vie meilleure. Il ne réagissait pas comme les autres élèves qui m'avaient humiliée, c'était le seul à prendre ma défense mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je n'osais pas aller vers lui et son amitié, j'avais trop peur. Peur que finalement il soit comme les autres, que ce soit un jeu pour lui ou un pari. Alors je m'enfermais, m'isolais, errais dans les bois, loin de tous.

Mes parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour moi, au point d'accepter une mutation en Alaska, pour m'offrir un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement, ils avaient perdu la leur, lors d'un terrible accident de voiture, j'étais la miraculée dans un sale état mais vivante. C'était le jour de mes quinze ans ce jour-là ma vie a basculé, un bien pour un mal ?

Ma grande tante Esmée m'a recueillie, j'allais finir ma scolarité chez elle à Seattle en compagnie de sa fille unique Alice de deux ans mon ainée. Nous avons été tout de suite amies, elle venait chaque jour à l'hôpital lors de mon long séjour pour que le temps passe plus vite et que je n'ais pas trop de retard dans mes études. J'étais bonne élève et sur ce point-là j'étais plutôt assez en avance mais la relation d'amitié, la gentillesse que je ressentais tout cela pour moi était nouveau, je ne perdais aucune occasion de m'en abreuver.

Il m'avait fallu trois long mois et plusieurs opérations pour enfin sortir de l'hôpital et me voir dans un miroir. J'avais mis un bon moment avant de réaliser que ce que le reflet me renvoyait était mon image. Alice me tenait la main, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, des larmes de joie et d'amertume en me souvenant de tout ce que j'avais dû endurer pour en arriver là. La perte de mes parents, des images effroyables de l'accident duquel je n'aurais pas dû m'en sortir. Magie de la médecine moderne : mes yeux avaient retrouvé une vision parfaite, mon visage était fin et harmonieux, mon corps svelte et élancé. Et pour parfaire le tout Alice avait remplacé ma garde-robe.

Bella était née, remplaçant l'image d'Isabella. Encore un peu fragile, mais confiante pour vivre un nouveau départ. »

_**Le Forks News vous remercie de l'intérêt qu'a suscité notre article concernant notre fierté régionale et a l'honneur de publier la réaction d'un de nos lecteurs qui nous a particulièrement bouleversés. Nous espérons de tout cœur que B. Swan lise ces lignes.**_

,

C'est en désespoir de cause que je m'adresse au Forks News dans l'espoir qu'il te fasse parvenir mon message.

Hier matin, un de leur article a bouleversé ma vie, me replongeant dans le passé. Vous savez sans doute que je parle de l'extrait de votre livre.

J'ai été élevé en même temps que vous au lycée de Forks. Vous ne l'avez jamais su mais votre départ m'a profondément attristé pourtant jamais je ne me serais douté du malheur qui vous avait exilée loin de Forks. Pour moi vous aviez suivi votre père le chérif muté en Alaska.

Bien sûr à l'époque, comme tout le monde j'ai entendu parler du terrible accident de la route qui avait meurtri une famille. Laissant qu'une seule survivante gravement touchée mais jamais je ne me serais douté que vous étiez cette survivante. Maintenant je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. Et j'aurais voulu être là pour vous.

Je sais ce que vous devez penser ! Pour qui se prend-il, je suis connue alors il veut m'amadouer en prétendant qu'à l'époque il se souciait de moi.

Pourtant ce n'est le cas, vous l'admettez vous-même dans votre autobiographie. Je sais qu'à l'époque vous ne me croyiez pas sincère, vous me pensiez comme les autres. Cependant la vérité était toute autre.

Quelque chose me choque dans votre portait, jamais vous ne mentionnez vos merveilleux yeux couleur chocolat appel à la gourmandise. Votre peau si crémeuse. Votre voix passionnée et sensuelle quand vous débâtiez lors de nos cours de littérature…

C'est ainsi que moi je vous voyais.

Je suis sincèrement heureux que dans votre malheur, le destin vous ait offert une nouvelle chance de vivre une nouvelle vie ainsi qu'une amie et presque sœur qui vous aime à votre juste valeur car vous le méritez.

Amicalement.

E.C.

_Je pensais bien que l'article sur mon autobiographie ne passerait pas inaperçu mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il se manifeste et me fasse une telle déclaration. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, le croire ou me méfier ?_

_Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginée être son amie et plus encore, rien que d'y repenser j'en ai encore des frissons. Est-il toujours aussi beau ? Et si je répondais à sa déclaration ? _

Edward,

Cette lettre publique m'a profondément choquée et bouleversée. J'avoue ne plus savoir que penser.

Une part de moi voudrait te croire, tes mots semblent si sincères…Je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais pris ta main à l'époque. Cette question restera sans réponse sans aucun doute.

Dois-je t'accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Mon cœur me crie que oui et une amie m'a conseillée de toujours suivre mon cœur !

Bella S.

Quelques années plus tard…

_**Le Forks News est fier de vous annoncer les récentes fiançailles d'E. Cullen, chirurgien et de I. Swan romancière. Rappelons que cette idylle a pu voir le jour dans des circonstances **__**atypiques **__**suite à l'un de nos articles. Nous souhaitons tous nos veux de bonheur aux futurs mariés… **_


End file.
